Caminos Separados
by ardalus
Summary: Sakura tiene grandes sentimientos hacia Sasuke, pero este no parece sentir lo mismo hacia ella. Itachi reprueba el actuar de su hermano pero a la vez oculta sus verdaderas emociones.
1. Chapter 1

**CAMINOS SEPARADOS**

**15-abril-2012**

—RIIINGGGGGGGGG —La campana de la escuela suena, las puertas se abren y comienza salir una estampida de jóvenes ansiosos y alegres. Algunos corren rumbo a su hogar, otros suben a los autos de sus padres y algunos mas se colocan junto a la puerta en espera de sus amigos.

—¡Adiós Sakura! ¡Nos vemos mañana! —Una chica rubia corre hacia un auto, tras de ella una joven pelirosa le sigue de forma calmada.

—¡Adiós Ino! —La pelirosa camina despacio entre la multitud, poco a poco se acerca a uno de los arboles cercanos y bajo su sombra observa atenta a los estudiantes salir.

A lo lejos un motor se escucha, su inconfundible crepitar destaca entre el sonido de todos los demás autos. Los ojos jade de la joven se abren por completo y la chica voltea en dirección del sonido. —¡Itachi!

Una motocicleta se acerca veloz, ágilmente se desliza entre los autos estacionados y sube a la banqueta avanzando sobre esta hasta llegar al pie del árbol donde se encuentra la joven estudiante.

El vehículo se detiene y, de modo firme, el conductor planta sus pies sobre el suelo. El motor deja de escucharse, el hombre se quita el casco mostrando su larga cabellera, su tez clara y su mirada serena. Finalmente baja por completo de la moto, dirige su mirada a la pelirosa, sonrie y con paso decidido se acerca a ella.

—¡Hola Sakura! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Acaso esperas a mí hermano?

—¡Hola Itachi! Este… si, quería entregarle esto... —Lo joven sonríe nerviosa y levanta ligeramente sus manos mostrando el libro que entre ellas reposa. —Me lo presto para estudiar y prometí entregárselo hoy.

—Ya veo, entonces no es una cita… ¿cierto? —La joven se sonroja.

—¿Cita? —El muchacho la observa fijamente, luego sonríe y aleja su mirada.

—Solo bromeo. —La chica suspira tranquila. —Aunque ya es hora de que él te invite a salir. —La joven vuelve a sonrojarse. —No es correcto hacer esperar a una chica tan linda como tú por tanto tiempo. —El joven voltea y al ver la expresión de la chica sonríe y nuevamente aleja su mirada de ella.

Ambos guardan silencio, observan la entrada del instituto en donde poco a poco el tránsito de personas comienza a relajarse.

—¿Y tú porque lo esperas? —La voz de Sakura despierta a Itachi de su letargo.

—Debo entregarle un paquete.

—¿Un paquete?

—Más bien… un pago.

—Pero… ¿acaso no viven juntos?

—Ya no, hace un mes que se mudó a un departamento. Dice que quiere independizarse. —Pensativa Sakura guarda silencio, Itachi la observa de reojo.

De pronto una figura solitaria sale por las puertas del colegio, todos se han ido y sus pasos se escuchan claramente llamando la atención de los dos jóvenes.

—¡Sasuke! —La ojijade corre en dirección del muchacho, Itachi le sigue lentamente.

—Hump… Sakura… —Una mueca se dibuja en los labios del moreno, Itachi lo nota, se detiene en seco y observa con furia a su hermano. Por un momento lucha contra sus instintos, quiere dar media vuelta pero se contiene.

—¡Te entrego tu libro! Ten, me sirvió mucho. ¡Gracias! —Sonriente, Sakura le ofrece el libro a Sasuke, este la observa sin moverse, baja la mirada en dirección del libro y de forma brusca se lo arrebata de las manos. Inmediatamente toma su mochila y lo mete en dentro. —¡Este… en verdad gracias, me fue de mucha ayuda!

—No es nada. —El moreno observa a su hermano y de inmediato camina hacia él, Sakura duda pero iguala su paso antes de que sasuke se aleje de ella.

—Pensaba que podríamos caminar juntos a casa. ¿Está bien si te acompaño? —Sasuke continua su marcha sin voltear. —¿Esta bien…? ¿Sasuke…?

—¿Y tú que quieres? —El moreno se detiene frente a su hermano, un par de pasos atrás Sakura hace lo mismo y lo observa confundida.

—Te traje esto. —Itachi saca un sobre amarillo de su chaqueta y se lo muestra a Sasuke, este estira la mano y sujeta el sobre con furia. Da media vuelta y se marcha. Intrigada Sakura los observa, por un lado Sasuke se aleja, y por el otro Itachi permanece inmóvil, observando a su joven hermano alejarse.

—Sasuke… ¡Sasuke! —La joven corre para alcanzarlo, se coloca frente a él y lo obliga a detenerse. —¿Qué sucede Sasuke? ¿Dime, que pasa?

—¡No pasa nada! ¡ALEJATE! —Con fuerza el moreno la empuja hacia un lado, ella trastabillea pero evita caer. —No quiero caminar contigo. ¡Entiéndelo! ¡ME MOLESTAS!

Odio que me sigas a todos lados, odio que finjas inocencia para acercarte a mí. ¡Entiendelo! ¡TE ODIO! ¡ALEJATE! —Lagrimas comienzan a brotar de los ojos de Sakura. Sasuke la observa, su mirada denota furia, de reojo observa a Itachi. —Hump… ¡No vales la pena! —Una mueca de odio se dibuja en su rostro y se aleja rápidamente.

Sakura lo observa, estira la mano e intenta seguirlo. —Sasuke ¡Sasuke…! —Su pie se dobla y cae con fuerza. —¡Sasuke…! —Su mirada se clava en el tibio suelo bajo sus palmas, el cemento se oscurece ante cada lágrima que cae sobre su superficie.

Sakura no puede contenerse, cientos de lágrimas inundan sus ojos y cubren el piso. Su corazón parece resquebrajarse, cierra los ojos y se deja vencer. Su cuerpo se relaja, su frente toca el suelo y en ella puede sentir la humedad que broto de sus ojos y que ahora está impregnada en el concreto.

Los sollozos nublan su mente, el universo completo parece haber desaparecido, todo lo que queda es dolor, un dolor indescriptible que Sakura nunca imagino que pudiera existir.

De pronto una sensación cálida se posa sobre sus hombros, la joven levanta la mirada y un par de ojos brillantes e intensos como el sol la traen de vuelta a la realidad.

—I… Itachi… —El joven la observa y sin decir palabra la ayuda a levantarse. Estoico, permanece frente a ella; su mirada le brinda serenidad y por un momento las lágrimas dejan de brotar. Ambos se acercan uno al otro, Sakura acurruca su rostro en el pecho del joven rodeándolo con sus brazos mientras Itachi cubre la espalda de la pelirosa con los suyos.

—Él no te merece. —Las palabras de Itachi vienen acompañadas de un ligero apretón, Sakura corresponde el abrazo, cierra los ojos e inevitablemente las lágrimas salen de nuevo. —_No, definitivamente no te merece…_

El sol se oculta tras los edificios, sus rayos cambian de tono y corren por las avenidas inundándolo todo. Sumergidos en esta luz dos figuras viajan juntas, una se aferra a la otra perdiéndose velozmente en el horizonte.

Fin?

—***—

Mi primer ItaSaku, espero les guste. Es algo corto, pero quizá haga una continuación en el futuro, solo quizá ¡eh! jeje.

Espero sus comentarios.

¡Saludos!


	2. Chapter 2

**CAMINOS SEPARADOS**

**Capítulo 2**

**06-septiembre-2012**

Tras conseguir controlar el llanto, la pelirosa se separa del pecho que la acurruco durante varios minutos. Ella se limpia los ojos y con la mirada baja se aleja lentamente de él.

—Este… ya debo irme. —Sakura levanta el rostro, pero al ver la mirada preocupada del hombre frente a ella siente vergüenza y de inmediato agacha la cabeza nuevamente.,

—¿Quieres que te lleve a casa? —Itachi coloca su mano sobre el hombro de la joven y se inclina ligeramente para observar el rostro de la pelirosa.

—No, gracias, yo… yo puedo… —Sakura evita la mirada, da un paso hacia atrás, coloca una mano en su rostro e intenta girar y correr pero Itachi la detiene.

—¡No, no puedes! —Sujetando sus brazos evita que se aleje y se coloca frente a ella, la observa directo a los ojos y puede ver como las lágrimas aún brotan lentamente de ellos. —Déjame llevarte, será rápido. —Itachi acerca su mano al pómulo de la joven y suavemente retira la humedad de su piel. —Si aceptas te dejare viajar en mi moto. —Itachi sonríe mientras Sakura se sonroja al sentir esas delicadas caricias.

—¡No! Yo… —Sakura desvía la mirada.

—¡Vamos! —Itachi busca sus ojos.

—No puedo…Es que... ¡Llevo falda y…! —Ella responde la mirada.

—¡Ire despacio! —Itachi dibuja una sonrisa.

Ambos guardan silencio, se observan fijamente…

—Está bien, acepto… — De pronto Sakura responde, Itachi hace una mueca de satisfacción y ella ríe ante su reacción.

—¡Lo sabía! Ninguna chica se resiste a mis encantos.

—Es por la moto Itachi, no te hagas ilusiones.

—Lo se, por eso la compre… —Ambos se miran y ríen.

—Iré por mis cosas. —Tímidamente Sakura señala el árbol cercano, se da la vuelta y corre hacia el. Itachi la observa y camina despacio detrás de ella dirigiéndose a su vehículo.

La joven recoge su mochila, la coloca en su hombro y observa el árbol frente a ella. Por un instante recuerda alegres momentos bajo esa sombra, momentos en los que creyó que algo hermoso se había apoderado de su corazón y había logrado conectar con el de aquella persona… pero tal parece que no fue así.

Ante estos pensamientos un dolor palpitante se hizo presente en su pecho, quiere salir una vez más y sus ojos luchan por contenerlo. De pronto una tibia voz la despierta de esa tortura, un cálido llamado la cubre y protege del dolor como tantas otras veces. Solo escuchar su voz la tranquiliza y alienta a seguir adelante… siempre ha sido así, siempre en los momentos indicados...

—¿Estas lista? —La voz de Itachi detiene sus lágrimas.

—Lo estoy. —sigilosamente limpia su rostro, se da vuelta y se acerca a su amigo. Este le sonríe a lo que ella responde del mismo modo.

—¡Vamos! ¡Sube! —El Uchiha le hace un ademan con la cabeza indicándole el lugar detrás suyo.

—E… está bien… — La ojijade se acerca y tímidamente sujeta el hombro de Itachi al tiempo que levanta la pierna y se monta sobre el asiento.

El joven permanece inmóvil mientras la chica se acomoda bien detrás de él. De un movimiento Sakura levanta la correa de su mochila por encima de ella y la coloca sobre su hombro opuesto a modo de formar una diagonal, luego se levanta un poco y coloca su falda debajo de ella, igual que lo hace en las sillas de la escuela, acomoda los pies a ambos lados de la motocicleta posándolos en los estribos y finalmente coloca sus manos sobre la espalda de Itachi intentando asirse de sus hombros.

—Te falta esto. —Itachi le muestra el casco. —¡Debes usarlo! —Sakura sonríe, lo toma con ambas manos y se lo coloca rápidamente.

—¿Lista?

—¡Si!

—¡Bien! ¡Sujétate fuerte! —El muchacho toma las manos de la pelirosa y la hace rodear su cuerpo, ella sonríe, se sonroja y se recarga ligeramente sobre él apretándolo suavemente.

Tras un par de movimientos el motor enciende, Itachi acelera un poco y de pronto el vehículo se pone en marcha. El ligero tirón asusta a Sakura quien se aferra con fuerza al cuerpo del piloto, Itachi sonríe, la observa de reojo por un instante y aumenta la marcha.

Lentamente ambos se alejan, el viento golpea el rostro descubierto del Uchiha mientras el cuerpo de su joven acompañante le abriga cálidamente.

Ocasionalmente el mira el retrovisor para observar a la pelirosa, ella se ve tranquila pero aun así su tristeza oculta no pasa desapercibida a los ojos del Uchija. Por momentos ella parece querer estallar en llanto, es entonces cuando Itachi siente como esos delicados brazos que le rodean le sujetan con más fuerza y siente como el frio casco se oculta en su espalda, como queriendo escapar del mundo.

Con el asfalto corriendo debajo de ellos no pasa mucho tiempo antes de que lleguen a la casa de Sakura. La velocidad disminuye y el sonoro motor parece detenerse casi por completo. Finalmente hacen paro total e Itachi voltea hacia Sakura.

—¡Listo, llegamos! —Él la observa, mientras ella mantiene su rostro oculto tras la espalda del joven. Ambos permanecen en silencio algunos segundos, ninguno se mueve. —Es tu casa, Sakura…— Ella reacciona ante la voz de Itachi cerrando los ojos y sujetándolo con fuerza, como si se aferrara a lo único que le trae cordura en este mundo.

Finalmente, tras algunos instantes más de silencio, ella suelta a Itachi y se dispone a bajar.

—Gra… gracias… —Sin levantar la mirada ella desliza lentamente sus brazos y poco a poco se separa de la espalda de Itachi. – Nos vemos…

—¡Espera! — La voz de Itachi resuena, ella abre los ojos y levanta la mirada. De pronto un estruendo se escucha, la moto avanza con fuerza, Sakura se sujeta firmemente a esa espalda de la que tanto trabajo le costó desprenderse y ambos se alejan rápidamente de ese lugar.

La noche ya se ha apoderado de la ciudad, las luces de autos y avenidas parecen centellas crepitantes rodeándolos por todos lados, yendo y viniendo sin cesar. El viento ruge con fuerza en sus oídos, como un feroz dragón preparándose para la batalla. A cada curva Sakura siente como su cuerpo se dispersa y parece volar en todas direcciones, escapando a sus propios sentidos y a su propia imaginación. Y la velocidad en que ocurre todo aquello aumenta a cada segundo, a cada instante, a cada parpadeo... Sakura siente como sus problemas desaparecen ahogados en este bullicio de sensaciones nunca antes experimentadas; la emoción, la intensidad, lo inesperado del momento le hacen olvidar todo lo pasado y solo concentrarse en lo que sucede a su alrededor.

Tras unos minutos de viaje, justo cuando los sentidos de Sakura parecen haber sido embriagados completamente ante tantas emociones, justo en ese instante en que todo lo bello de un día parece poder resumirse a unos cuantos minutos… justo entonces… todo cesa por completo.

El camino se torna oscuro, las calles y autos desaparecen, el ruido de la ciudad se transforma en silencio. No hay nadie ni nada a la vista, solo oscuridad. Al frente solo se ve el resplandor del faro que solo ilumina, parcialmente, arbustos y un camino maltrecho lleno de cerradas curvas.

—¿A dónde vamos Itachi? —Las palabras de Sakura se escuchan ligeras aun para sus propios oídos, pasan unos segundos e Itachi no responde, quizá el casco impide que la escuche, eso piensa ella.

—Espera un momento y veras… ¡Es una sorpresa! —Las palabras de Itachi intrigan a Sakura pero le dan seguridad, ella solo lo abraza con fuerza y recarga su rostro en sus hombros esperando llegar a su destino.

Finalmente el camino parece terminarse, la moto desacelera hasta detenerse, el motor se apaga e Itachi voltea hacia Sakura.

—¡Llegamos! — La joven da un salto y baja del vehículo, Itachi hace lo propio.

—¿Es… aquí…? ¿Qué es este lugar? —Sakura voltea en varias direcciones y solo logra ver arboles cubriéndolo todo.

—Espera… —El joven se acerca a la pelirosa, sujeta el casco y delicadamente se lo quita, acariciando su rostro y cabello en el proceso. Ella se mantiene inmóvil, lo observa y se sonroja ligeramente. —Jeje, es por acá… —Itachi sonríe, la sujeta de la mano y tira de ella conduciéndola por entre los arbustos cercanos.

Es raro que Itachi sonría tan abiertamente, a ella siempre le encanto esa sonrisa, le parece tan dulce así que no puede evitar mirarlo con insistencia. De pronto se da cuenta que sus manos están entrelazadas y que caminan juntos en un paraje inhóspito, ella nunca imagino una situación así con ningún chico… al menos no con un chico real y menos con Itachi… Tras concentrar su atención en este hecho no puede evitar sonrojarse aún más.

Itachi parece divertido ante la reacción de Sakura, a él siempre le ha gustado verla sonrojar y le encantaría observarla así todo el día, pero no puede tenerla dando vueltas en el bosque por siempre, así que decide caminar en línea recta por un minuto y llevarla directo a su destino final.

El joven se detiene de golpe, ella casi choca con él, quizá el mismo lo planeo así pero no sucedió. Ella levanta la vista hacia el rostro del joven y él la mira sonriente.

—¡Hemos llegado! —Itachi da un paso de lado despejando la vista de Sakura. Ella permanece inmóvil pero sus ojos se abren lentamente.

—¡Esto es…! —Sorprendida Sakura camina hacia el frente, los arboles quedan atrás y abren paso a un pequeño claro que parece ser la cima de una enorme colina.

—Sí, lo es. — Itachi camina hacia Sakura, se coloca detrás de ella y la sujeta de los hombros. Ambos miran hacia el frente y observan a lo lejos una miríada de luces titilantes.

—Es… ¡Konoha! ¡Cierto!… no creí que existiera un lugar así! ¡Con una vista tan…!

—¿Hermosa? Y eso que no has visto nada… —Suavemente Itachi rodea el rostro de Sakura y con una ligera fuerza la hace voltear hacia el cielo... Los ojos de Sakura brillan ante el espectáculo...

—Es… es… —Sakura intenta girar más su cabeza hacia arriba, inclina la cintura un poco hacia atrás y da un par de pasos, Itachi procura retroceder al mismo tiempo pero uno de sus pies se atora con algo, pierde el equilibrio y cae al césped, Sakura le sigue. —Es… increíble… —Ambos están en el suelo, Itachi mantiene uno de sus brazos bajo la cabeza de Sakura mientras ella reposa tiernamente sobre él, embelesada completamente admirando las millones de estrellas multicolor ante sus ojos.

—Encontré este lugar cuando era niño. Siempre quise compartirlo con alguien… con alguien importante que pudiera apreciarlo… y por quien sintiera algo muy especial…—Sakura gira su cabeza y lo observa de reojo, las manos de Itachi buscan las suyas y las sujetan con firmeza. — Siempre quise… compartirlo contigo… Sakura… —Itachi gira el rostro y la observa directo a los ojos.

—Gra… gracias… Itachi… —Los ojos de Sakura se llenan de lágrimas, sus dedos aprietan con fuerza la mano de Itachi. Ambos se acercan, juntan sus frentes, se observan a los ojos, sonríen y girando la vista hacia el cielo se pierden en su belleza.

La calma de la noche rodea ambas figuras, el viento sopla suave y con un sonido arrullador arropa la respiración de ambos. El resplandor del firmamento se vuelve único testigo de la escena.

Continuará…

—***—

Nuevo capítulo, espero les guste.

Sé que anduve desaparecido un tiempo (muuuucho tiempo…) pero espero que aún quede alguien por aquí que le interese mi historia, de ser así no olviden sus comentarios, críticas y jitomatazos :P Todo serán bien recibido ;)

Hasta la próxima!


End file.
